


Cut My Hair

by orphan_account



Series: walmart's hoard of imagines [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHINee is also mentioned bc. if youre a CARAT who doesnt like SHINee what are you doing........., i mean if you dont like SHINee in general what are you doing hshshdjs, i promise this is jeongcheol jisoo is just a friend, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeonghan is a lil insecure, jeonghan's short hair, oh and this isnt jihan, soonyoung is me :"""""""), soonyoung is unaware but he's third-wheeling somewhere in the dorm :"""), the other members are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jeonghan finally decides it's time to say goodbye to his long hair.





	Cut My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the oneshot's a bit confusing to read,,,i feel like i tried way too hard to make it longer but i had so much i wanted to express and things i wanted to say bc i love the feeling of home and people who make you feel like home, yknow?? anyway enjoy??

"You cut your hair." Seungcheol gaped.

 

 I honestly felt unsure about my spontaneous decision to cut off so much of my hair into this newer one. I never realized how much of an insecurity for making such a new change was burdened on me until I reached the doorstep of our dorm.

 

I can't believe it actually slipped my mind, considering I usually cared a lot about how people thought of me and my appearance, but I told myself this was nothing I should regret too much; that hair grows back if I don't like it, and this was easier to maintain for me _._

_'If anyone hated it, they'd have to deal with it,'_ I would tell myself, but now that Seungcheol was the one to see it, my zero fucks came flying back in, stirring in my stomach, and it was a back and forth motion of _'I don't care'_ and _'Oh my god, oh my fucking GOD.'_

 

Seungcheol took a long, uncomfortable pause; he just stared at it-- at me; and drank in my appearance. It either _really_ surprised him to see me come home with such a new look, or he just hated/loved it _so_ much to the point where he was struggling to find the words to express it.

 

 "It's so nice to look at," he awed, hands immediately reaching for the strands and brushing them gently with his slim fingers. I relaxed at his judgement and favored the sensation on my head; I _almost_ leaned into it like a hypnotized cat, but the feeling that it would've been weird helped my resistance.

 

Even though we've been seeing each other for a while, I still wanted to keep up appearances and impressions with him. He was a kind person who was worth infinity plus one, and I felt like as if I had to be a better person to even be worthy of his company. He puts lots of people before him, and it became no wonder why he's our group's leader today.

 

A prime example of him being such is the statement that followed.

 

"But never mind how _I_ feel about it. It's your hair, after all. Do _you_ like it, Jeonghan?" 

 

He was always too heartfelt, so kind and home-like-- I was: Just me.

 

I looked at myself on the clean table, my reflection shining back at me. _'Thank you, Mingyu,'_ I mused internally.

 

"Yes--Yeah. I think I like it a lot," was all I could manage to say. Reality is, I felt like this was me. A much better me, and someone I could get used to seeing every time I passed by a reflective surface. Like I'm meeting an old friend, and the idea gave me a sense of nostalgia, and pride, and _freedom_.

 

"Then that's all I needed to hear to convince me to love it all the more." Seungcheol said encouragingly and genuinely, and he stalked around myself until his mildly taller figure was behind me. "This is a weird request, but can I play around with your new hair? It's been forever since I've seen your hair this short-- not that I don't like your longer hairstyles either, though."

 

"...It sounds fine to me."

 

Seungcheol excitedly ran through the house to find the most conveniently placed stray brush, working fast to find either Minghao's, Seokmin's or mine since we conveniently had more than one for vanity reasons; Seokmin's reason being also vanity, but more so the fact that he would find ad over ad of different hairbrushes, not realizing he bought so many.

 

The way Seungcheol's eyes childishly lit up at finding one made my heart melt. Despite being the oldest member and our leader, he never failed to confuse people on _how_ , since his heart still roars like a 8-year-old. He quickly skidded his way to sit on the couch, but not before his large, tree-like figure nearly fell over more than once because of his socks. I sat on on the floor in front of where Seungcheol rested and pulled out my phone. I felt him begin to pick at the locks of hair, while I occupied myself with a conversation with Joshua.

 

There was a comfortable silence in the dorm, aside from the seemingly far-away, blaring music in Soonyoung's room above us, playing SHINee songs accompanied by energetic, soft stomping and muffled belted out lyrics from the owner of the speaker. The majority of the mischievous members left for a snack run that likely turned to a whole meal as time lagged on.

 

Still, nothing felt more like a place where I belonged than the _only_ _mildly_ less-than-loud house and Seungcheol's company. They weren't kidding when they said, _'home is a people, not a place'_. I mean, I was assured mine right here, as Cheol played stylist for the day, even though I knew that he wasn't actually planning to do anything with my hair. I know he was only combing it right now-- and more so with his own hands than the actual brush, might I add.

 

I know he just wanted an excuse to feel my hair, and I loved it. I loved _him_ ; I loved how he showed love.

 

At one point I just turned off my phone to watch my boyfriend working through the darkness of my screen, and I watched every single soft smile he gave until he decided it was time to get out of my hair, in a metaphorical and literal sense. When he stopped, I turned around to face him and look at him properly.

 

"Thank you, 'hannie," He craned down just a little to stamp a soft kiss onto my lips as thanks, but it lasted longer than I thought it would-- or, at least I think it did. The way his hand immediately creeped to the back of my head to fiddle with and lightly tug at the now short tufts of hair, and the way the kiss just lingered in the fondest way left the world around us at a halt, and everything felt timeless. We've shared a few kisses before within our relationship but for some reason, this one left my mouth a tad tingly, ringing in my head at the sensation like a sweet aftertaste.

 

"Although I love your long hair, I think I'll enjoy this short hair thing just as well." He noted, winking cheekily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yall i miss jeonghan's long hair as much as the next person but if he explicitly expresses his disinterest to it, i will only be in love with it in secret :)


End file.
